Floyd County, Georgia
Floyd County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 96,317. Major roads US Route 27 US Route 411 Georgia State Route 1 Loop Georgia State Route 20 Georgia State Route 53 Georgia State Route 100 Georgia State Route 101 Georgia State Route 140 Georgia State Route 156 Georgia State Route 293 Geography Adjacent counties Bartow County (east) Chattooga County (north) Gordon County and Walker County (northeast) Polk County (south) Cherokee County, Alabama (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 72.25% White (69,589) 14.68% Black or African American (14,139) 10.31% Hispanic or Latino (9,930) 2.76% Other (2,659) 16.1% (15,507) of Floyd County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Floyd County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 27 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.30 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Cave Spring - 1,200 Rome - 36,303 CDPs Lindale - 4,191 Shannon - 1,862 Unincorporated communities Anniedelle Armuchee Boozeville Chubbtown Chulio Coosa Cunningham Everett Springs Foster Mills Fouche Glenwood Lavender Livingston Mount Berry Silver Creek Six Mile Vans Valley Woodcliffe Estates Climate Fun facts * Politically, Floyd County is strongly Republican in most elections. * Throughout the 20th century, Lindale formed around the Lindale Textile Mill located in the center of the community. Since the early part of the 21st century, the building is abandoned. The Mill was owned by the West Point-Pepperell for the majority of its existence, leading to the Lindale community to be commonly referred to as "Pepperell". The local schools, which are part of the Floyd County School System, are named after the mill and use the West Point-Pepperell (currently WestPoint Home) Griffin as the mascot, under the name "Pepperell Dragons". * In recent years, the medical field has become a primary economic force for the county. Two major hospitals and a cardiovascular center are located in Floyd County, and the county has become the center for medical care in northwest Georgia and northeast Alabama. * During the Civil War (1861-65), Floyd County experienced its share of hardship and loss. Union troops moved through the area twice in 1864, marching first from Chattanooga, Tennessee, toward Atlanta under General William T. Sherman. After the fall of Atlanta, John B. Hood's army pushed back through the county toward Tennessee. After the war, the county and its residents began to rebuild and experience economic rebirth. The communities of Armuchee and Coosa found economic strength in the lumber industry. In addition, cotton became central to trade and industry, and such communities as Lindale and Shannon thrived in the growing textile market. The Coosa River took cotton 200 miles to the south, and the Oostanaula River carried it 100 miles to the north. Cotton from Floyd County also found its way to British textile mills in Liverpool and Manchester, as well as to mills in Antwerp, Belgium; Genoa, Italy; Canada; and New England. * Brice Hill Country Club is located at the southern end of the county along the Polk County line. Category:Georgia Counties